Can we put the pieces back together?
by MariChat4ever-and-always
Summary: Ok i really am no good at summaries, so let me just say, that the story is not done yet. Rating, for future chapters. I don't really know where i am going to go with this story, but please leave comments and tell me what you think. Reveal fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey friends :D**

 **This is my first fanfic, so i hope you like it. I am a huge fan, and i have been trying to write something presentable for some time now, so i really hope you enjoy it.**

 **I'm not sure if i will write a continuation to this story, i will decide after reading your reviews.**

 **Oh yeah reviews and** **critique are highly welcomed. :D**

 **I hope you enjoy ;D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

* * *

She had always been afraid of the day that was inevitably going to come. It was always her greatest fear.

She was rejected.

He didn't reject her directly, no it was way worse than that. She hadn't even had the chance to confess.

He had come to her one morning, asking for advice. She was always eager to help him in any way she could, but nothing could protect her from the words he had spoken.

He was in love with a girl.

A girl that was not her.

It was Kagami.

He had asked her for advice, on how to ask her out. He wanted her to help him, ask out another girl.

And of course, because she was in love with him, she had accepted and promised to help him. She had told him to take her to the ice rink.

Then he asked her to accompany them, because he was too nervous to go alone with her. And of course she said she would come along.

Then came the final punch. „You are such a great friend!" he had exclaimed, missing the pained look in her eyes.

Her heart shattered in that very moment. It was now clear to her, that no matter what she did, he would always only see her as a friend. There was nothing she could do about it.

Once he had left, she sat on that bench and didn't know what to do.

„Tikki? Please tell me that didn't just happen?"

Her Kwami could only give her a sad look, not able to tell her any soothing words, because there was nothing she could do to heal her chosens broken heart. All she could do was be there for her.

After that, she couldn't go back to class. She was broken, and she knew that her friends would see it in her eyes the moment they saw her. She sent a text to Alya, telling her that she wasn't feeling so well, and went home.

Once she arrived at the bakery, she just gave her mom a sad look, and she didn't ask any questions. Her mother had always understood her without words, and could see the pain in her daughters face. She decided that it was best to just leave her alone for the time being.

Marinette went upstairs into her room and let herself fall onto her chaise. A loud groan escaped her lips, and she wasn't able to suppress the tears any longer.

How could he be so blind? Didn't he see that he was killing her? Maybe she just wasn't meant to be with him. Maybe she should just move on, and forget everything about him.

It hurt so much, just thinking about him. She knew that she would never be able to look him in the eyes again. How was she supposed to forget him, if everything she had, reminded her of him?

The first thing she had to do was to get rid of his pictures. Everything with his face on it had to go. She started ripping them off her walls and threw them in the trash bin, she went to her computer and erased the screensaver picture collage of him.

She felt a little bit better after that, but she felt like it wasn't enough quite yet. She took his pictures and went up to her balcony. There she put them in a vacant flower pot and lit them on fire. She watched them burn, but it didn't help her hurt feelings in the slightest.

Suddenly there was a silent ‚thump' behind her, and she knew that it was Chat Noir, who came to her sometimes to talk. It was something that started after the Glaciator incident and it had become a bit of a routine for them. He would just drop by sometimes and they would talk or share some hot chocolate and some cookies.

When she turned around, she saw the surprise in his eyes. He was focused on the burning pictures in the pot.

„What are you doing Princess?" he asked, concern clearly heard in his voice.

„Getting rid of all evidence." she answered, without looking him in the eyes.

„What evidence?" he wondered and she just chuckled coldly.

„The evidence of my stupid, useless and crazy crush. The evidence that i was so in love with him, pining after him for years just to have nothing to show for it. I am giving up, chaton. I can't do it anymore. He ended me today. I know that it wasn't intentional, but he still crushed me completely." Tears had started rolling down her cheeks again, and she was too tired to wipe them away, so she just let them fall.

„Oh, princess. Come here." He took her in his arms, pulled her close, and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

„What did he do?" he asked, and she wasn't sure if she could tell him. She honestly didn't want to talk about it. She looked up at him, and saw the raw concern in his eyes and decided that she trusted him enough to share her pain with him.

„He came to me today, for advice. But not just any advice, he wanted me to help him with the girl he likes. He asked me what to do, and i told him to just be himself and ask her out. He didn't see the pain in my eyes. I guess he didn't even care. The last thing he said before he left was ‚You are such a great friend'. Those words crushed me, and it was at that moment that i realized that to him, i would always only be a friend. To him, i would never be girlfriend material. He will never see me that way, so i decided that i would stop. Stop loving him, stop caring, stop hurting. I don't want to analyze everything he says to me anymore, in hopes that there was any indication that he had realized or even reciprocated my feelings for him. God, he is so oblivious. Everyone knows about my crush on him, because its so goddamn obvious. He is the only one i stutter around, the only one i talk absolute rubbish around. I always get as red as a tomato or completely space out around him. He either does really not see it, or he ignores it on purpose and thinks its annoying. I don't know, and i don't care anymore. I just want to forget all of these feelings and find someone who likes me for being me."

When she was done talking, Chat was weirdly quiet. He didn't move at all, and just spaced out. She tried to shake him out of his stupor but he didn't react at all.

„Kitty? Are you ok?" she asked, concerned that something was wrong with him.

Hearing his nickname, seemed to work and he shook his head and looked at her with that weird look.

„Princess. Can you please tell me his name?" She was taken aback by the slight growl that came with his words. What was wrong with him suddenly, for him to act that way.

„Eh, sure. His name is Adrien and he sits in front of me in class. Why? You're not going to hurt him right? Its not his fault. Its my fault. I just had to fall for him." I wanted to continue, but i was stopped by another silent growl from him.

„Princess. He doesn't deserve you at all. Someone so stupid does not have the requirements to be even close to you. How dare he hurt you so much. I have one last question for you princess. Why did you fall in love with him?" She didn't know why he suddenly wanted to know that, but she decided that he was in a weird mood and that it would be best to just go with it.

„Well. Its kind of embarrassing really. It was on the second day of school, and i had accused him of putting gum on my seat that morning. I thought that he was just some spoiled brat, just like Chloe, so i reprimanded him and didn't even give him the chance to explain what happened. I gave him the cold shoulder, until school was out. When i came outside it was raining and i didn't have an umbrella, so i decided to wait for the rain to subside a little before i went home. I was standing in the entrance of the school when he came up behind me. I didn't look at him and continued to ignore him. He started to leave when he suddenly turned to me and told me that he had never been to school before and that he didn't have any friends and that it was all new to him. He also told me that he truly had tried to get the gum off my seat and that he was sorry. It was in that moment that i realized that he wasn't who i thought he was. He is a truly nice and sweet boy, who is extremely lonely and sad, but tries to hide it with false smiles. Even though he is miserable most of the time, he still tries to help people whenever they need it. He does everything he can, just so his father approves of him. All he really wants is for someone to love him, and until today i thought that i could be that person. But it seems that i was wrong. He doesn't want me that way. What he needs is a friend with whom he can share everything. Someone who makes him feel free and helps him be himself. It seems i am not that person, so i will remove myself from the equation. Even though i really loved him, and still do. I know that all i can ever be is a friend. I will have to accept that."

With that she ended and when she looked at Chat, he had tears in his eyes. She didn't understand why he was crying.

„Chat?" she asked and he looked at her and suddenly tightened his grip on her.

„I'm sorry princess. I was so blind. How could i not see someone as amazing as you sooner? Why did i have to be such an idiot? I really don't deserve you. You are an angel and i am just a mangy alley cat. How can i ever deserve someone like you loving me? It really must have been my bad luck to not see you." He was crying while he said that and she didn't understand what he meant. Why should he be sorry? He didn't hurt her. He wasn't the one she loved. It was Adrien.

Adrien.

Chat Noir.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

It hit her like a lighting bolt when she realized what he meant. He was apologizing because he was the one she loved.

Chat Noir was Adrien.

She didn't know what to do. He was still sobbing into her neck and she didn't have the heart to push him away.

Why didn't she see it before?

Now that she knew, it was so obvious.

The hair, the eyes. Everything about him. Not just his looks. Even his character seemed to fuse in her mind and she realized how similar they really were. How much she hadn't seen, because of the Magic that was his smile. She was too blinded by his perfection, that she didn't see him for who he truly was.

He was Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, second chapter here.**

 **I hope you like it. Since i don't really know how exactly it is going to continue, this is what i have for now.**

 **I know its not much, but i would be happy to get some reviews.**

 **And don't worry i will definitely continue the story, one way or another.**

 **Until then, enjoy :D**

* * *

After the realization had hit her, she couldn't help but giggle. She had been so stupid. No, not just her, they both had been oblivious fools. They had been in a love square, without knowing it and without realizing that they had liked each other all along.

She really wanted to hit herself for not seeing it.

Her giggling soon turned into loud laughter, and she had to calm herself, because Chat had stopped crying and was looking at her as if she was crazy.

She would have to explain to him, why she was laughing.

He wouldn't understand unless she told him.

„I-im sorry… pffft…" she couldn't stop the giggles escaping her.

„You have no idea why i am laughing… do you?" she asked, still grinning.

„I-Im sorry princess, but i don't understand… what is so funny?" he asked, still confused and wondering if she was alright.

„Oh kitty. You have no idea how stupid we were…" she had to stop because another fit of giggles interrupted her once again.

„What do you mean we? I am the stupid one." he stated, growing more and more worried about her mental health, wondering if he had broken her.

„Pfffft… No Chaton, we are both stupid. You just don't know the irony quite yet. We have been in a fucking love square all along. Hurting and rejecting each other, without realizing what we were doing. I'm really sorry Chat, that you have to find out like this, and believe me, i really didn't think the reveal would be like this but… Tikki, would you mind?" she called out, confusing him even more.

What did she mean, reveal? Who was Tikki? What was going on?

Before he could ask any of his questions, he saw a little red blob, flying towards them from her bedroom. If someone had to ask him, that blob looked an awful lot like his Kwami, only red and with black dots. Just like a Ladybug.

Ladybug.

No. It couldn't be right?

He couldn't be that lucky. Or unlucky?

He didn't know what to say, and while he was wondering what to do, Marinette said „Tikki, Spots on!" and turned into Ladybug.

Marinette was Ladybug.

He couldn't believe his luck. His princess was his lady. The person he had been looking for since day one had been behind him in class all this time. His lady had been in love with him this whole time. He had hurt his lady without realizing it.

He couldn't help but lough at the irony of it all. She was right. They had been so stupid. They had lost themselves in a love square without realizing it. How could he have been so blind? She had been there all this time. Now that he knew he could see it as clear as day. They were so similar. The way they scrunch up their nose when they concentrate hard on something. The bluebell eyes, the bloody pigtails. How had he not seen that? Even the personalities match. She was always there for everyone, would alway help people with their problems and try to encourage them. She may not show her own courage as much while in civilian form, but it was there. She had stood up to villains like the Evillustrator without fear, and she stands up against Chloe whenever she was being a brat. She had always shown her true character while in both forms, and the only reason he hadn't seen the connection earlier was because in front of Adrien, she would always stutter and ramble.

„Chat?" she asked, waiting for him to say something. He had been laughing for some time now, but was still not saying anything.

She released her transformation and looked at Tikki for help.

„Tikki, i think i broke Chat… What do i do?" she asked, but her kwami was as clueless as her chosen. The boys behavior was worrying, but there was nothing they could do until he calmed down.

A few minutes later he finally stopped laughing and looked at her again. She was stunned by the love she could see in his eyes. The look that he had only ever given her while she was transformed, was now also directed at her civilian self. He had finally connected the two parts of her in his heart and mind, and was now even more in love with her than before.

„Princess, i know that i have hurt you, but would you give me another chance? I know that i really fucked up, but i would like to ask you out on a proper date, and get to know you properly. No more secrets or secret identities, only Marinette and Adrien, and our true selves. What do you say?"

She had not expected that. She had thought he would try to make her his girlfriend right then and there, or maybe tell her to fuck off, but she had not expected him to actually want to get to know her better. Though, she knew that they didn't actually know very much about each other, after all, Ladybug and Chat Noir hadn't shared any information about each other, and Adrien and Marinette didn't know each other that well either because she had always stuttered too much in front of him, so they had never really talked to each other.

„You know what Kitty? That is actually a really good idea. We don't really know that much about each other, so before we start anything we should really get to know the other better. I would love to go out on a date with you. I want to get to know the you, that doesn't hide anything from me, and i promise to tell you everything there is to know about me." she said and smiled at him.

The smile he gave her back, was so genuinely happy, that it made her heart skip a beat. She had never seen him look so happy before, neither as Chat nor as Adrien.

At that moment she knew, that no matter what the future would have in store for them, she would love this boy until she died.


End file.
